Under the Moonlight
by Persephatta
Summary: "But I want to because…I really care about you Scott and I know you really care about me too." She gave him one of those knowing looks and he knew how she knew. "You saw it in my aura didn't you?". Dott. WARNING: Lemon


**Title: **Under the Moonlight

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Dawn and Scott, Dott

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved in this fic.

**Warning: **LEMON! (Why is it called a Lemon anyway? And what is a Lime?)

**Author's Note: **So the reason I wrote this was mainly because I'm just completely obsessed with Dawn and Scott right now, and I've had a major craving for it, I've read every fanfic on them that I can find and they're all great but there aren't as many as perhaps I would like so I decided to write my own, it probably turned out terrible but at least I gave it a shot. As for the title, yeah it's pretty lame but I couldn't think of anything better so I went with it, if the title mysteriously changes then you'll know I came up with a better one.

Wow I can't believe I wrote an M! This is the first time I have ever written something this graphic so sorry if it's bad or if their isn't as much detail as some might prefer, I tried to do my best but like I said I've never written something like this before…and I still can't believe I wrote something like this, I didn't plan on but the idea just came into my head. I tried to keep it tasteful as I don't like smutty things but again sorry if you don't like it.

This is also my first time writing about these characters (wow a lot of first times) so sorry if they're not like themselves, but considering the circumstances they have to have strong romantic feelings about each other. Can't believe the first time I wrote about this couple was in an M but I suppose someone was bound to do it at some point…still I'm surprised.

**Well anyway I hope you don't find it utterly terrible and flame me, so enjoy if you can.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Scott demanded.<p>

A tinkling giggle was the only answered he received.

Why he was allowing her to drag him through the woods at such a late hour he did not know but he supposed it had something to do with his curiosity.

When she had first grabbed his hand – after they had just exited the hall where the school dance had been taking place – she had given him one of those looks of hers and he instantly knew she wanted to go somewhere else instead of Dakota's after-party.

The others had been a bit disappointed when he said they were taking their leave, especially the girls, however after failing to receive an answer as to why, Jo took charge and told everyone to move out before leaving them be; Brick was close to follow as always, then everyone else.

He could only imagine what they thought the couple were going to do but he had a pretty good idea of Anne Maria's assumption judging by her smug knowing look as well as Lightning's, what with his "sha-score!" and request for more details later. Scott had simply fixed them with one of his deathly glares until they left; if Anne Maria ever got over Vito then Lightning and she should definitely get together, they were both as annoying as each other.

But then again he had thought Dawn was annoying (and still did) however now they were practically a couple.

He said practically because no one was sure, not even themselves, on whether or not they were a couple, as they had never stated anything officially though as it turned out they didn't really need to, everyone else came up with their own theories on the pair by themselves, whilst Scott just went with "it's complicated".

Which it was; one moment he would be wishing for her to shut up and leave him alone, the next she was curled up in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder whilst he played with a strand of her straw blonde hair, shooting glares at anyone who dared to make a comment on the couple's behaviour.

He fixed his gaze on the waves of platinum blonde that bounced as their owner continued to dash forward. Yeah they were complicated and yet really simple at the same time, because even though she drove him crazy in one way she also did it in another, and he didn't want to lose the feeling she gave him of actually being worth something without having to prove it and accepting who he was, faults and all.

He decided to give up on trying to find out where she was taking him and why, knowing that his efforts would be in vain anyway (Dawn loved being mysterious, though others, including himself had a tendency to interpret this as being creepy instead) and allowed himself to just go with the flow, it normally worked out.

As they went deeper and deeper into the forest he began to notice some familiarities about their surroundings (despite the night's darkness overshadowing a lot of the trees) and he also recognised the route they were taking, as well as realising their destination.

They stopped at a pile of rocks covered by a wall of hanging vines which gave the impression they had reached a dead end, however Dawn extended her free hand and pulled away the vines, revealing a hidden entrance which she stepped through, bringing Scott with her.

The glade was surrounded by rocks and trees, keeping the area hidden from sight; in the centre of the clearing was a small lake which sparkled with the reflection of the starry night sky, the luminous image of the full moon hanging directly above.

Scott had discovered this place one day, when he was walking through the woods for some reason he could not remember. He had stopped for a rest by the pile of boulders only to end up tumbling through the wall of vines instead and into the secret glade. At first he had considered keeping the knowledge of its existence to himself, a hidden hideaway belonging to only him. Nonetheless he had eventually decided to tell Dawn after realising she would find more joy from it than he would, and she did.

The glade, as Dawn said, was "a symbol of nature's true beauty and filled with the untouched magic of Mother Earth", and while this may be true, to Scott it was simply a place where he could escape from the world and all the idiots within it and just relax in the serene company of only his thoughts and sometimes maybe Dawn; a place where they could show their true feelings for each other in the most tranquil of ways without being disturbed by the roaring of the outside world.

Often they would come there to stargaze together; most wouldn't expect him to partake in such a "dreamy" activity however he had always had a fascination with the stars ever since his pappy had pointed them out, telling him that one of them was his ma watching over them. Dawn was fascinated by the stars because of her being a moonchild and the connection she shared with Mother Nature. She knew all the constellations and the stories behind them, their patterns and how you could use them in astrology, whereas he knew how they could be used to survive and guide you, such as the North Star. The two of them shared their knowledge, and took interest in what they learnt from the other.

He wondered if that was why she had brought him there, so that they could stargaze together. Whilst he thought it was odd that she would skip one of her close friend's parties for this he decided he preferred it to spending any more time with the bunch of losers he called his friends (well they were his friends but that didn't mean they weren't losers). Besides it was the perfect night to do so, the sky was clear and you could see all the sequined stars that dotted the black blanket.

He was about to ask her if that was the reason when she released his hand and walked to the shore of the lake, gazing at her reflection for a little while before turning herself around to look at him, still standing where she had left him.

He watched as she slipped her dainty feet from the ice blue high-heeled shoes Dakota had forced her to wear. Observing them now he wondered how she could have possibly ran in them.

"Okay, why are we here?" He enquired, expressing all his impatience at her mysterious antics in his tone.

She smiled gently at him though he could see that past her calm expression there was a hint of nervousness in her eyes. What could be making her anxious? Surely it wasn't him, they spent lots of time around each other, why would he worry her now? Besides she was the one who had dragged him there in the first place.

"I wanted to be within the heart of nature for my first time," She informed him, her voice was strong but lacked its normal self-assurance, now she was starting to unnerve him. "I know it's selfish of me but could you please allow me this one wish."

She spoke as if what she was saying explained everything however Scott was still completely in the dark. What did she mean first time? First time of what? And how was she being selfish? If he was confused before he was even more confused now.

"Um…okay…?" He replied unsurely as he gave her an inquisitive glance, he noticed she seemed to tremble a bit before regaining her confident air.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Now she was thanking him? What was going on?

He decided to voice his thoughts. "Okay Dawn I don't know if you know I don't know what's going on but I don't so can you please tell me."

Her lips quirked and he observed her place her hands behind her – tracing the silky white of her angelic gown which she had worn to the dance – and move them down from the top of her back to the ice blue ribbon that was wrapped around her delicate waist.

"I wanted it to be now, after the dance and under the clear night sky, in the light of the full moon when I gave it to you." She said, continuing to speak in riddles. "The Moon should witness one of her maidens become a maid no more, as a final display of loyalty before her gift is given away." She smiled one of those smiles that could take his breath away. "I'm giving her gift to you Scott."

Scott didn't know what to say. He didn't know what she meant. What was she talking about; the moon giving her a gift that she was giving to him? What gift was she giving him?

"And that would be…?" He trailed off uncertainly, noticing she had pulled her arms free of the spaghetti straps holding her dress up and was gripping them in her hands, the rest of the dress now hanging loosely on her.

She locked eyes with him, willing teal meeting mystified ice blue. She stated her answer with strong ease.

"Me."

As the word left her lips she released her hold on the straps and the gown fell with a whisper into a crumbled heap by her feet, leaving the rest of her body bare and exposed.

This wasn't the first time Scott had been alerted to her preference to going commando (when querying her on this she had explained how it felt more "natural" this way, and while he wasn't complaining it certainly didn't help him feel any more comfortable around her) however, this was the first time he had had visual awareness of it.

His mouth went dry and all words he was about to say died on his tongue as he drank in the image of her.

She was stood in exactly the right spot so that the moon loomed behind her head like a dazzling bright halo, its light shining upon her and outlining the curves of her body in a silver glow, her sunlight blonde hair hanging like curtains over her shoulders; reaching down to her blossoming bosom where a few strands curled around their tips, rippling gently in the almost non-existent breeze.

She held her arms behind her back, resisting the natural urge to cover herself with them as she felt his eyes devour her, instead allowing his icy orbs to caress her shimmering skin and soul.

When his eyes had been satisfied enough he lifted them to meet hers. Her expression was cool, as if she was completely unbothered by the fact that she was standing completely unclothed in the middle of a wood, directly in front of him. She had planned this, that was obvious though extremely surprising, and he knew some of that surprise showed on his face along with the curious confusion and desire; she had had time to prepare herself for this, he hadn't, and whilst he could still see the faint nervousness in her eyes which he now understood he knew it did not compare to the sheer level of anxiety that he was suddenly feeling.

He could feel his palms starting to sweat. Oh great, now he was going to have to touch her with sweaty palms. Wait! He was going to touch her!

That thought alone sent a rush of both fright and fire through him. But there was something else in those beautiful penetrating teal eyes that captured him; something that he knew was mirrored in his own stare. Want.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her, though her innocence concealed it better than he could. He was sure he looked like a lust driven demon whilst she an angel.

Damn.

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly it hurt. So much so that he was pretty sure she could see it.

The look on her face confirmed this theory.

Dawn didn't smirk, that was his signature expression. Dawn was too sweet to smirk instead she had something similar to a smirk but was more pure than a smirk…if that was the right word to use, almost like a smirk was a bad word and her purity was the beep covering up the dirtiness of it. It looked a lot like one of her soft jingle bell-like giggles if it were a facial expression instead of a sound. She was wearing that sort of expression.

Yep, she could definitely see, and if not she could see it in his aura.

He would have groaned, but right now he was so turned on he would probably end up moaning instead which would have just widened her grin.

Still just because right now he was ready to pounce on top of her and pound her till he was more than satisfied didn't mean he couldn't attempt some chivalry before he lost complete control of himself.

Many would probably label himself as a villainous scumbag and nine times out of ten he would agree with them, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of some courtesy. His pappy had raised him to be proper even if the conditions hadn't been the best and though he lived by manipulating and lying to others he would never abuse a girl like that, especially not if that girl was Dawn, because as annoying as she could be she didn't see him as a piece of trash that could easily be tossed out like most people did, she saw him as a person and she treated him like one, and for that he was grateful.

"Da…awn." He croaked out, hating how strained his voice sounded. He needed to regain control of himself, after all he was Scott the master manipulator, he never lost control and he wasn't about to start by losing it to himself. "Dawn, you don't have to…I mean I want to but I don't want you to feel you…have…to…"

Her face softened and her eyes twinkled with the reflection of the many shining stars above them.

"I know." She whispered with a quiet voice that sent shivers down him. "But I want to because…I really care about you Scott and I know you really care about me too."

She gave him one of those knowing looks and he knew how she knew.

"You saw it in my aura didn't you?"

She didn't deny or confirm this but the way her lips curled up into her somewhat smirk told him what he already knew.

That was one of the good and bad things about Dawn; she always knew how you felt before you even did.

He sighed. "I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"How unexpectedly chivalrous of you." He glowered, she never made things easy. She grinned before her face returned to its soft but serious smile. "As for regretting just let nature take its course, if we regret we regret but I don't think we will." Her expression suddenly turned into a devious one which didn't match her innocent aura, "So are you going to undress or am I going to have to come over there and do it for you?"

Dawn had managed to shock him continuously throughout the course of these few minutes but nothing compared to the shock he felt when those words left her mouth. He had definitely never expected her to speak such seductiveness from her lips so pure. He was so turned on.

He managed to overcome his surprise much faster than before, feeling much more like himself as he regained his confidence, putting on his signature smirk. "Coming over here would be nice."

She cocked her head to the side, her smile widening (he really was rubbing off on her). "It would wouldn't it."

He watched her expectantly, however once again she surprised him. Instead of walking over to him, she turned around (giving him a very nice view of her backside) and rushed towards the edge of the lake, diving into the watery reflection of the moon and disappearing from sight.

Scott blinked in bewilderment as he stared at the glittering ripples of the previously still water, trying to comprehend what had just happened. By the time he did Dawn had resurfaced, her hair flicking backwards and spraying tiny droplets into the air.

She turned her head to give him a cheeky smile. "Well are you coming?"

Scott gaped at her as she shot him one last smile before she dove back into the water.

Wasting no time on allowing his brain to catch up, he let his body take over as he practically ripped his clothes off his body until he was completely stripped bare.

Dawn was just resurfacing for a second time when he dove in next to her.

She glanced at him and he smirked at her.

"Well I'm here." He let the lust show in his tone.

Her eyes did a quick scan over of what she could see of him which wasn't much – since the water level reached up past both their chests – though still enough, before replying.

"Yesss." She drawled the word and he felt his body temperature increase despite the fairly low temperature of the lake. He began to swim closer to her however she suddenly pushed herself further away. "But you're going to have to catch me first." She said playfully, before turning around and swimming away as fast as she could.

Scott wasn't sure if it was healthy for someone to be surprised this often in one night. Who was this girl and what had she done with the innocent Dawn he knew?

Dwelling on the subject for not much longer he lunged forward in the water and began the chase. Dawn was light and graceful meaning she glided through the water with the ease of a swan, along with this she had the advantage of a head start but Scott was stronger and faster which meant he was quick to keep up. Still Dawn managed to keep out of reach; every time Scott went to grab her she would dodge from his grasp again, giggling all the while.

This carried on for a bit longer and though both found it amusing they were also getting more impatient, and in Scott's case more frustrated. He wanted her, and when he wanted something he would do all in his power to get it. Quickly thinking up a plan he stopped his chasing and ducked under the surface of the water.

Upon no longer hearing the sound of splashing coming from behind her Dawn glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see no one there. She stopped her swimming in order to scan the surrounding area. There was no sign of Scott.

She was about to call out his name when she realised her mistake and glanced down just as something latched itself around her leg in a firm grasp, pulling her underwater and into something solid.

When they resurfaced she found herself being tightly held in Scott's arms, against his chest. She blinked in surprise whilst he returned her startled expression with a smug smirk.

"Got you." Scott informed with the hint of a snicker.

He watched with satisfaction as a pink powered blush glazed her cheeks as she realised how closely her bare body was being pressed to his unclothed one. Now there was the innocent Dawn he knew.

She just nodded silently, unable to form proper words.

"So do I get a prize?" He inquired, fixing her with a lusty gaze.

Her moist pink tongue poked out from her lips, wetting their soft pale pearliness. A growl rumbled in Scott's throat as he observed this. How was it that she of all people could have this effect on him?

He waited for her to act, to say something, to do something. His patience was wearing thin. He needed her now and he was sure she could tell.

Suddenly with no warning Dawn threw herself into him, using all her strength to knock him downwards. He felt himself being shoved under the surface with her on top of him. He cried out in alarm, air bubbles escaping him, and then something warm and soft covered his mouth. Her lips.

They had kissed before; normally when he wanted her to shut up, though that said Dawn had been first to kiss him not the other way around. Thinking about it, for someone who was always in control of other people Dawn sure seemed to be the one taking charge of the steps in their relationship instead of him, not that he minded too much. However, none of the times they had kissed had they been underwater or done so with as much need and passion as they were showing right now. It didn't take long for him to act in response, wrapping one arm securely around her waist and entwining the other through her hair, he put all his force and frustration into the kiss.

When they finally broke the surface for air they were both panting like crazy, yet as soon as they had gotten back enough oxygen to survive they had reattached themselves to one another, this time both of them were prepared.

The sound of groans, gasps, moans, and panting surrounded them. Hands roamed over everything, seeing with their fingers what they could not with their eyes as both had those firmly shut, enjoying the sensation of each other, the rest of the world fading out around them.

Scott brought the hand holding Dawn's waist up and began to gently knead her right breast.

She gasped at his touch, giving him the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. The two tongues clashed against one another, battling for dominance and exploring the depth of each other's mouths.

Scott's tongue tingled with pleasure at her taste and wondered if the rest of her was this delicious. Slowly he retracted his mouth and began to place a path of gentle kisses down her jaw and towards the area where her head joined with her neck. The further down he went the louder her moans became. He nuzzled the crook of her neck, biting hard on the fleshy skin earning him the sound of his own name, followed by soft maddening whimpers as he soothed the bite with a lick of the tongue. Still he continued his trail lower and lower.

"Scc…OTT"

Dawn cried out as she felt his teeth nip at the sensitive skin of her left nipple, her right breast still being massaged by his oh so skilled hand. She buried her fingers in his fiery hair, pressing her face into his neck, smothering the sound of her moans.

Scott let his tongue wonder around the blushing point; he began to suck on it before switching breasts and doing the same for the other one. He felt her nipples harden underneath his tongue and hand. He smirked at this but he knew she wasn't the only one getting hard.

Dawn felt like she was on fire; every finger that touched her, every bite, every lick of the tongue she felt her skin burst into flames, burning her so that she cried out in pain. However this wasn't like any pain she had ever felt before, this fire burned with passion and she wanted more.

She had always been an innocent girl, always following the rules and never participating in something she shouldn't, unless of course it was for the good of the environment. She understood why the girls gossiped and giggled like they did when observing a particularly good looking male, and she knew what Anne Maria and Dakota were talking about when they spoke of romance and the opposite sex; but she had never truly felt anything similar to what they described until she met Scott.

She didn't not what had drawn her to him, she supposed it was curiosity at first, when she noticed that whilst she could see the murky darkness of his aura she could not see much beyond what his childhood was like and that intrigued her.

Never before had she met someone who she could not fully read the aura of, sure there were those harder to read than others; Mike's had been pretty complicated but once she'd got over the split-personalities thing she was okay, and Jo had shown some defiance but again she had quickly overcome that. Scott on the other hand managed to keep his under control whether he knew it or not, only occasionally letting certain bits of information slip out.

Of course she was getting better at reading his aura but he was also getting better at controlling it. She could tell what he was thinking and read his emotions but she wasn't sure if this was because she could see it in his aura or because she was spending so much time around him that she could tell his thoughts without asking. Either way it had been curiosity that had attracted her and fondness that kept her.

It had been odd, Scott would insult and belittle her and yet she just kept coming back, unable to stop herself. For some reason every mean thing he said to her just made her like him more. Perhaps it was because she could see that behind his rude front he was a better guy then he liked to let on and she was determined to bring it out. Whatever the reason she always returned despite him constantly telling her to go away, and eventually they became a couple whether either of them realised it at the time.

Scott had brought out the best and worst in her, tainting her innocence and thrilling her in ways she had never imagined, and she liked it.

As she felt him ravish her body she never felt so alive and she knew the best was still yet to come.

She gasped suddenly as she felt something hard touch the spot between her legs. At first she was confused as to what it was, but then she quickly realised. It seemed Scott was as turned on as she was.

Deciding it was time she reached out and placed her hands at the side of his head. His eyes flickered up to meet hers, turning his attention away from her breasts, surprised by her sudden action. Gently she brought his head up to hers, pressing her forehead to his.

Her face was a void, as was his. Their eyes locked with each other's. She didn't need to say anything for him to understand what she wanted; it was as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Wasting no time Scott scooped up Dawn's fragile form in his arms, carrying her bridal style towards the shore and out of the lake, gently setting her upon a soft patch of emerald grass and lying down so that he hovered just above her.

He observed her petite form, now beaded with tiny water droplets; she was wet but he was about to make her a whole lot wetter.

He met her gaze and smiled; something only Dawn it seemed could make him do.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

She blushed but she didn't have time to reply as he quickly captured her lips, speedily devouring them and turning them raw. She wrapped her legs around his waist, whilst he trailed his fingers up the side of her thigh, feeling it tense under his touch.

She had just re-entangled her fingers within his hair when she was taken by surprise by Scott placing one hand over her folds, stroking the spot. Her moans echoed into his mouth as he continued to massage her lips with the same rhythm to each stroke.

"Mmm…Sccottt" Dawn breathed in a low voice, driving him crazy.

With sudden force he inserted a single digit inside her.

"sssCOTT!"

Her cry at the unexpected presence of his finger within her caused her to arch away from his lips, back bending. She reached out for him, one hand grabbing intensely at his hair and the other digging her nails into his back.

He focused all his attention on pumping his finger, harder and faster, watching her thrash about in both pleasure and pain.

She was tight and he needed to loosen her up before he put himself in there. Swiftly he entered another finger into her, the scream this caused nearly drove him to ecstasy but he managed to keep a cool head.

However Dawn had had enough. Yes she was enjoying it, yes she wanted more, but she also wanted to have some control after all she had planned this, she might as well have a turn too.

Feeling suddenly bold she managed to slam herself into Scott's chest with surprising strength so that they rolled leaving her on top. Taken by surprise by the sudden movement, Scott had slipped his fingers from her in shock.

He now stared at her with a stunned expression which she returned with a devious smirk she had copied from him. Reaching down she took hold of his hardened member, her dainty hands barely fitting around it due to its size. Whilst she hadn't anything to compare it to she knew it was fairly large and it made her tinkle with anxiety and excitement at the idea that she was going have that in her.

Scott watched her with widened eyes as she began to delicately run her fingers along it, making sure that her touch was no more than a brief tickle, driving him wild with the need for more.

"Dammit Dawn." Scott growled, feeling himself rise to her touch.

She giggled as he hardened further, slowly touching him so that he pressed for more. He watched her work, her beautiful platinum hair framing her; even without the magic touch of her fingers she was enchanting.

"Damn you…Dawn…" He groaned and scrunched up his eyes, her merry laughter tinkling in his ears.

"What's the matter Scott…?" She purred, suddenly squeezing him, causing his eyes to fly open as he sharply hissed in pleasure. "Don't like…" she squeezed on every syllable, a new curse word escaping his lips each time, "…not being in…" she bent her head down so that her lips were by his ear, strands of blonde tickling his cheek, and whispered lowly in his ear, voice dripping with tantalising lust "…control."

She made sure to squeeze him extra tightly this time, causing him to shout out in ecstasy.

"DAWN!"

She giggled.

That was it. He thought, as anger and desire powered him.

She gasped in surprise as she suddenly found herself with her back pressed against the grassy floor, arms pinned down by two muscular arms, their enraged owner leaning above her with a maddened carnivorous look in his eyes. At that moment she felt like he was the hungry predator and she was the prey.

"No more games." Dawn shivered at the demanding tone of Scott's voice mixed in with beastlike growl. A devilish gleam appeared in his eyes, one she had seen many times before, it normally led to passionate intimacies. "I'm in control now."

This she was happy to oblige to, not that she really had a choice judging by his face.

She pressed her slender legs either side of his thighs, placing her hands on his tone chest, feeling his muscles as they tensed and contracted with every heavy breath. He wrapped an arm around her back, the other in her hair. She felt her breath hitch as she felt the tip of him brush her slit. Their eyes locked and then he slammed into her.

The screams this caused were smothered by Scott clamping his mouth over hers. Slowly their cries subsided as he continued to thrust into her, going deeper each time, however the moans did not.

"Scott…" She managed to breathe out, as he released her lips.

The sound of his name on her lips only caused him to go faster. She cried out, tears glittering her eyes. It hurt but she didn't want it to stop.

"Scott!" She cried again.

"Dawn." Was the husky reply.

She knew she was reaching her climax, he knew it too, but he was almost there as well. Summoning all his strength and power he gave one more almighty thrust. The feeling of absolute bliss that spouted through them and into their voices as they screamed each other's name was reward enough.

Finally they collapsed into each other, their bodies sticking together. Scott slipped his soaked member out of her, more than satisfied. He looked at her with a gentleness that few people ever saw and placed a soft hand on her cheek, wiping away the few tears that fell. She offered him a weak smile and rested her head in the crook of his neck, whilst he combed her beautiful hair as he waited for her breathing to return to its usual pace. When it finally did neither of them said a word, they just stayed how they were, with her tracing the freckles on his back from dot-to-dot, and him twiddling a strand of her platinum hair and cradling her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, and right then she was.

"Dawn, I love you."

He spoke into her hair and the words were whispered no louder than a murmur but still she heard.

Her eyes momentarily widened before her lips settled into a small but joyous smile.

They had never spoken about love, they had never been certain of what they felt. It had taken them forever to accept that they liked each other as more than just friends; love had never crossed their mind. But now as they lay there, under the stars, in complete peace, it was a wonder why they had never thought of it before now.

"I suppose you saw that in my aura too." Scott continued, unbothered that Dawn had yet to reply.

Her smile widened. "Honestly, no. But I'm glad you told me before I saw, it's so much nicer this way."

"Huh, guess you're not all knowing after all." She didn't have to look to know he was smirking.

"Maybe," She replied, "But I do know that I love you."

He tensed for a moment, processing what she had said. He knew he had said it first but he hadn't truly expected her to say it in return; nobody had ever said they'd loved him before, not even his pappy (the man had other ways to express his feeling).

He closed his eyes and truly smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

She didn't reply but he felt her snuggle closer to him. No more words were spoken between them and no more needed to be.

They fell asleep like that, lying together with Scott tenderly holding the girl he loved until her namesake rose to wake them from under the moonlight's smiling glow.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? You don't have to review, I don't mind but it would be good to get some feedback since this was my first time writing something like this.<strong>

**Again sorry if it was bad, I tried but yeah…**

**I tried to make Scott like himself but it's kind of hard to make him mean when he's with someone he's supposed to care a lot about. As for continuously talking about Dawn's hair (though I didn't think I did it that much), I can just imagine it being one of Scott's favourite features about her, because Dawn's hair is just so nice, and I think one of Dawn's favourite things about Scott would be his freckles, yep completely random parts of them that has no link to sexual desires whatsoever but kind of expresses their love for everything about each other and not just in a desirable way. I wanted to get across that they really do love each other it's just not as in-your-face as Zoey and Mike's relationship which is so blatant that it seems kind of fake (not that I don't like Mike and Zoey, I think they make a nice couple they're just too obvious). But those are just my thoughts, I gladly hear your own on them I'd love to discuss the characters of Total Drama.**

**Oh as for my reference to the North Star, both Dawn and Scott knew about it which while isn't enough to really say it's a hint but it is something I thought I could expand on.**

**Maybe I'll write a sort of sequel, like a spin-off, but not an M, I don't think I could write another Lemon.**

**Again hope it wasn't terrible and thanks for reading!**

** - Persephatta**


End file.
